


You Made Me Better

by litakelly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc misses his best friend, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mentions of Wyatt Earp, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, WynDoc - Freeform, alluding to the O.K. Corral, these tags kind of just devolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: I wrote a thing, but it’s late-ish and I’m tired so there might be a lot of mistakes. Let me know if you spot any, also, this became way softer than I had intended. I’m not even slightly too invested in this ship. Somebody help me.
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 12





	You Made Me Better

They had been fighting, nothing new for Wynonna and Doc. Another disagreement in the barn, raised voices and heated tensions. Doc paced the floor, frustrated and worked up from the argument.

“Wynonna, you cannot charge headfirst into a firefight alone!”

“Well I certainly can’t rely on anybody else to have my back!” Wynonna had been reckless and she knew it, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting she needed his help in the middle of him lecturing her. She stood her ground as he moved into her space, “Lately it seems like everybody has more important things to worry about and I don’t have time to wait around for you to decide what you want!”

“Damnit Wynonna, you know what I want!”  


Doc froze, eyes wide and chest heaving, afraid he’d said too much.

“Yeah well every time I think I do, you go and... and...” Wynonna trailed off as her eyes flicked back and forth between his piercing blue eyes and his soft lips. What was she saying? Oh yeah, she was pissed, “you leave! It’s what you do!” She shoved him in the chest, hurt and needing room to think.

Doc stumbled back looking more wounded by the words than the shove, “And how exactly are you instilling the motivation to stay?” He took a hesitant step forward. “I have tried, Wynonna.” Another small step. “But no matter how many times I offer myself to you I continue to be pushed away.” He stopped short, eyes locked on hers. “It is true that my natural tendency is to move on when a place tires of me, but I have grown tired of running.” 

“Yeah well, I’m tired of it too,” Wynonna still sounded angry but she knew it was only with herself.

“What do you _want_ from me, woman?!” Doc had lost patience with their running in circles.

“I want you here! I want you to stay! I don’t care if I’m being irrational or crazy, I want to know I can rely on you even on the bad days!”

Doc narrowed his eyes and approached her cautiously, “You can always rely on me, Wynonna, I have been there, even on the worst days.” His tone was steady but she could tell his temper was just beneath the surface. He was now in front of her, eyes unsure and brow furrowed. “I will always, be there for you, you need only call on me. But I cannot be there to help... if you go off  _ alone_, guns blazing like some  _ desperado_!” 

Wynonna stood her ground, sticking out her chin defiantly as she met his gaze. “Trust is earned, _Doc_ ,” she said firmly, eyes locked with his, and tension rippling between them. Suddenly she surged up to kiss him fisting the lapels of his jacket in her hands. Doc was taken aback but quickly got up to speed and pulled her close by the waist. 

Breaking the searing kiss Wynonna smoothed her hands over his coat before running them under to ease the jacket off his shoulders. Doc took the hint and shrugged the coat off. Her eyes returned to his face and she gently brushed his hair back before resting her hands on his shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him intently. “And I _do_ trust you, Doc. You just have to keep showing me you won’t give up. I need more than pretty words, Henry, I need you to show me.”

Doc breathed out raggedly and cupped her cheek with one hand, “I will _never_ give up on you, love,” he kissed her tenderly, then placed his hands on her thighs and bent to lift her into his arms. Wynonna wrapped her legs around him, delighted by this turn of events and began placing soft kisses all over his face as he carried her to the bed.

Doc dropped unceremoniously onto the bed with Wynonna on top of him and allowed her to push him into the blanket and kiss him senseless. She laced their fingers together and pinned his arms against the bed, their fingers still intertwined. Doc relented, allowing her to set the pace and remaining completely at her mercy.

There were times Wynonna needed Doc to take charge, times she relished in the push/pull of dominance between them, but there were times she needed him at her mercy. Times Doc had to prove he could follow her lead without question, tonight he didn’t even test it. Tonight he needed it too. He needed Wynonna to take care of him and trust him to follow her lead. When she sat back to look at him he didn’t even move his arms, he left his hands by his head and gazed up at her reverently. 

“ _Wynonna_ ,” he murmured gently, bringing her back to the moment. She pulled her sweater and top off over her head and tossed them aside. She began undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushed it out of the way, he sat up slowly to allow Wynonna to ease the shirt off his shoulders. Then she tugged at the hem of his undershirt prompting him to pull it over his head as well. Wynonna then smoothed her hands over his chest, gently pressing him back into the mattress. She lifted his idle hands up to rest on her waist as she leaned down to kiss him slowly. She melted into the kiss, her body molding against his and loving the feel of his calloused hands brushing over her back to hold her close.

Eventually Wynonna’s slow kisses turned into a torturous roll of her body against his, her ass grinding against the front of his jeans. Doc hissed at the friction and Wynonna begrudgingly sat up and eased down his thighs somewhat to relieve some of the pressure. She undid his pants then stood up to kick off her own shoes and socks. She then hastily removed her own jeans and clambered back onto the bed where doc had somehow managed to kick off his own boots and socks and was just throwing his pants aside. 

Doc lay back where she’d had him and allowed her to run her hands over his body idly. Wynonna rarely took the time to actually admire all of a person she went to bed with, but she wanted to memorize the remarkably unblemished one before her now. She ran fingertips over his stomach making him shiver and felt a small disruption of the smooth skin just above his hip. She looked curiously at the place she’d just felt and saw the slightest discoloration.

“Mm, never understood how such a superficial injury could leave a lasting scar,” Doc grumbled absentmindedly.

Wynonna’s brow furrowed, “were you stabbed?”

“Merely a graze, my holster took the brunt of the bullet,” he said casually waving an idle hand.

“I don’t remember that,” Wynonna felt very oblivious for not having noticed the scar before, and more importantly him having the injury at all.

Doc smiled fondly, “nor should you, happened long ago, back in ‘81 if I recall correctly.”

Wynonna put the pieces together and looked a little sad, “I wish I could’ve known you then.”

“I don’t.” Doc was resolute. He traced a finger along her jaw, “I was sick, and it made me cold. I felt cheated by life, so I cheated right back.” 

He smiled sadly, “I was a different man then, most people did not appreciate my company for long... but Wyatt did. He always laughed at my jokes, took my moods in stride. He was the truest friend I ever had.” His eyes were filled with remorse, “I am a better man for knowing you, Wynonna, I only wish Wyatt could have known me as I am now, he deserved a better friend.”

Wynonna’s heart ached to see him like this, she took his hand and kissed his palm. “You were there for him, put your life on the line and rode by his side even when you were sick, that’s more than most people get from anyone in their lifetime.”

Doc’s eyes softened, “Wyatt always saw the best in me, that’s something else you share. I can only hope to atone for my past failings... in my complete devotion to _you_ ,” he thumbed at her chin gently before she swept down to kiss him.

Wynonna blanketed herself over him, wanting to drown in his kiss and straddling his hips. She moaned softly into his kiss as he held her close, one hand on the small of her back the other clutching gently at the join of her hip and thigh. Wynonna hurriedly unclipped her bra then moved to slide off first her underwear then his as quickly as possible. She slowly rolled her hips, brushing her wet center over his straining erection and making Doc groan.

“ _Lord almighty,_ ” he moaned weakly as he clutched at her desperately.

Wynonna panted ragged breaths against his ear and began kissing his neck, her warm breasts pressed against his chest. Soon Wynonna sat up and moved to position herself above him just right, then eased back, sliding him inside her and sighing at how right they fit together.

Doc’s lips parted, eyes closed and brows furrowed in pleasure. He lay open and at her mercy, hair messy and heart so exposed. Doc was hers, completely. Wynonna caressed his chest and began slowly riding him, rolling and lifting her hips. Doc’s eyes opened in a haze and he gazed at her adoringly while she made love to him. It could never be like this with anyone else, not for either of them. Wynonna built a slow and steady pace while Doc gently followed her lead, lifting his hips marginally to meet her halfway.  


Wynonna took one of Doc’s hands and slipped his thumb into her mouth, sucking lazily and wetting it in the most obscene fashion. Doc watched and groaned with even more arousal as she took that thumb and pressed it to her clit, guiding him how she wanted it done. He studied the move, utterly mesmerized and repeated it until Wynonna was moaning and trembling above him. He continued until her whole body shook and she clenched around him so tight he suddenly peaked and came with a deep rumbling groan. 

Doc’s hands splayed weakly over her thighs as she fluttered around him. After a moment she carefully lifted off of him and fell onto the bed beside him. They lay there panting together, then Wynonna felt him take her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles before lacing their fingers and resting them gently over his heart.

It had began as a fight, but like so many arguments before it had devolved into passion. Unlike the times before, tonight they had taken their time. Not just to draw out the pleasure, but to connect without any barriers between them. There was no hiding, no quick and dirty passion. They were honest and intimate without shying away and had come away better for it. Wynonna finally felt that he was in this with her, all the way, and Doc knew it meant as much to her as it did to him. This time they didn’t run, and for once neither of them felt even the slightest bit afraid.


End file.
